Power Rangers: Legacy Reborn
by Edward Anthony Ferris
Summary: Five of the most evil intergalactic villains, some thought long dead, have returned to the ranks of the living, each with their eyes set on Earth. Among their ranks is a warlord feared almost as much as death itself, Fallout. The six invaders are armed with pieces of an ancient weapon, and they soon wipe out every known Ranger team, on Earth and in Space. Is all truly lost?
1. Chapter 1: Genocide of Power

MMPR: Legacy Reborn

This is an adult Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fanfiction novel. The main story takes place 17 years after the first ever episode, though the prologue takes place 16 years after, indicating that some of the Power Rangers series took place at the same time, though in different locations. Zordon has returned to Earth to combat the combination of four evil galactic villains, each bent on the conquering of the Galaxy, and all nine planets within. Only Earth stands as a barrier between the forces of Good, and Evil's domination.

Chapter 1- Genocide of Power

Red Rock City, Australia, January 2013.

The fiery orange glow beamed down upon a sprawling metropolis, reflecting brilliantly off the sluggish waves that lapped the mile long stretch of beach. The flickering light danced patterns through the abandoned and debris strewn streets, washing them in a contrastingly warm atmosphere.

Entire buildings, once standing tall, were ablaze and crumbling, mere shells of their former glory. Deep crevices cracked wide across the metropolis like fault lines. A sea of fleeing citizens were crushed under falling structures, disintegrated by bright red lasers, and otherwise harassed by unarmed humanoid infantry.

Darting through this wave of terrified Australians, was a middle aged Vietnamese woman.

She'd expected this attack since the similar blitz on London six months ago, which left a quarter of the city demolished and thousands dead. That had been the first assault on Earth. Since then, there must have been twenty others, though mostly in isolated areas, or in the planet's orbit. The purpose behind these events was not unknown. The enemies of Earth thought long dead had returned to finish what they'd started: the destruction of the Power Rangers. She'd lost almost all her friends, all of her successors, and even her own family. The Dino Thunder team had been the first to go, caught by surprise while each was enjoying their retired lives, then the Wild Force team followed in second. By now, no more than a few teams could even be left, and the RPM Rangers wouldn't see the dawn, with two dead and their Megazord demolished...

The Asian woman darted from the crowd, slinking down an alleyway, her destination crystal clear in her mind's eye. It wouldn't be long, if it wasn't already happening, before the forces laying waste to the city realized that she was there...two birds with one stone...

She veered right, and the alleys became a maze. She navigated on memory, dashing towards the center of the city at full tilt, not yet breaking a sweat. After leaping over a dumpster with ease, she broke from the labyrinth and into a parking lot devoid of vehicles. Without slowing, she scanned the area for a sign of danger.

None.

She pressed onwards. The location was just ahead...

A deafening bang like a gunshot next to her head was followed by a flash of searing white light, rocking her off her feet and rolling her across the pavement.

The woman sprang to her feet, fighting stance instinctively active.

Thirty-five...no, _fifty_ human figures flashed into view, each sprinting towards her, pale gray swords in hand. Their skin appeared as leather from a distance, though she knew better. It was made of _clay_, like living Play-Doh warriors. The horde of "Putties", as they'd been named, stopped their advance just far enough to form a perfect ring around her, flanking from every angle. A second flash of light, this one a dark red, appeared on the edge of the ring to her right.

Lord Zedd stepped from the light, which was now obviously a dimensional portal. In his hands, he held his staff, the silver Z shining bright in the setting sun.

"Where are they, Trini?" His voice was deep, and sounded like he was crushing gravel in his throat.

"You know I'll never tell you." She was not afraid of Zedd, or his Putties.

Or of the death she knew faced her.

"So be it."

Zedd pointed his staff at Trini, and a blast of red lightning struck her in the chest, hurling her twenty feet to the edge of the Putty ring. Smoke trailed from her black and yellow motorcycle suit, and burns were clear on the leather. She was dead, no doubt about it. And Zedd had no remorse. This woman had thwarted him many times seventeen years ago, and she'd foiled his most recent assassination attempt, slaying thirteen Putties, without a Morpher.

Zedd roared in fury and triumph. "We will find the others, only they remain. Putties, return to the base!"

Okinawa, Japan, January 2013.

The entire world had heard the news.

The five most infamous, most dangerous intergalactic villains had returned to the galaxy that contained planet Earth, each in pursuit of their own desires to conquer the only solar system that remained free of Evil's control, accompanied by some new character.

Zach Taylor zipped his backpack closed, donning his black jacket and slinging the bag over his shoulders. He'd once been one of those trusted to defend the planet from these invaders. Billions of lives were in his hands a hundred times over in his term as a Power Ranger. He, along with the other Mighty Morphin' Rangers, had been so young, barely adults, when they were pitched against Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Lord Zedd. And while the world expected the mysterious team of spandex-clad warriors to fall, Zack and the others prevailed. Seldom had a time arisen where Rita, or Zedd, launched an attack on Angel Grove, or the world in general, in which Zack and his friends did not thwart. Yet here he was, packing three days' essentials into his gym bag, preparing to flee from a single foe. His vacation in Japan was over.

An explosion that shook the very foundation of Zack's vacation home rent the air, shattering the windows around him. Cursing to himself, he zipped his windbreaker, and dashed from the room. He whipped his front door open, and pelted into the pouring rain towards a black car parked at the end of the street. _They made it,_ he thought, his confidence rising. A thunderous roar came from overhead, and Zack dove behind a parked truck, slamming hard on the soaked asphalt. Two fighter jets raced past, heading directly towards where a hundred-story tall reptilian creature stood, mortally wounded by the now deceased Samurai Rangers.

Zack had watched their Zord go up in flames, eliminating the last team that stood between Good and Evil. Despite nearly every former team reforming to combat the almost daily attacks by the extraterrestrial invaders, Zack still highly doubted that any Rangers but himself, the two in his getaway car, and one other could possibly be alive, and that one other only so because of his isolation on another planet. Scrambling to his feet, Zack watched in horror as the two jets were batted aside like flies, their pilots unable to eject, and their missiles striking the head of the giant lizard, though unable to penetrate its energy field.

His footsteps pounded silently, as he heard nothing other than his own heartbeat. The car was near now, within ten yards. A loud crack sounded behind him, followed by a familiar, chilling voice from his past.

"You can't hide from Lord Zedd, Black Ranger," Goldar shouted, "All your friends are dead, and you will soon be among them!"

He couldn't turn around. He couldn't Morph and destroy that golden menace.

His hand closed around the handle of the rear driver's side door, and Zack threw himself in.

The driver, a muscular, handsome American man in his mid thirties, glanced once in his mirror, and floored the accelerator. A gorgeous woman sat in the passenger seat, a pistol in her small hands.

"Jason, Kim, you made it." Zack said, his mind still on Goldar, who incidentally was not pursuing them.

Jason steered the vehicle around a large chunk of street that had been decimated. "Yeah, and we've got bad news."

Kim ejected the magazine, checked the ammo, then slapped in a fresh one. "Rocky, Aiesha, and Trini are gone. Zedd got them." Her voice shook slightly.

Zack closed his eyes, letting his head fall in respect. Kim and Trini had been best friends in high school and college, and Rocky and Aiesha had been mutual friends, and good Rangers. "What about Tommy, or Billy? What about Adam?"

"We don't know," Jason said, swerving to avoid a large cluster of Putties who were laying waste to a school bus, "Zordon's protective energy field failed, that's how Rita and Zedd have gotten planetside. All the teams are dead that we know of."

Zack was lost for words, and his mind strayed to the Dino Thunder team. Kim met his gaze.

"Tommy wasn't with them, he didn't Morph alongside them. But they got wiped out by Mesogog. He set some dinosaur cyborgs on them."

Zack scowled, grabbing the overhead handle to avoid smashing his face off the window. "Mesogog died, Tommy and his new team finished him off."

Jason glanced in his mirror again. "Apparently not."

"Where are we going?" Zack asked, trying to force emotion from his voice.

Jason grunted, and Kim spun in her seat, revealing her SWAT badge pinned to a tactical vest. "Before Billy left, he devised a kind of cryostasis chamber hidden beneath Angel Grove Park, in case something like this happened and the Rangers needed to be preserved."

Zack sighed, resign now heavy in his voice. "California is halfway around the world, Kim, we'll never make it."

Jason cried out, and Zack caught a glimpse of the lizard monster's foot slamming down next to the car, and then they were rolling. Zack was tossed around in the car like laundry in a dryer, racking his head violently off Jason's. His vision blurred, and his right eye became distorted with a deep red. The vehicle crashed to a halt, upright. Zack peered into the front seat, both his friends were moving.

He lifted his head, which now felt a thousand pounds, to shout to avoid the lizard's next step he knew was destined to crash the car.

A blinding flash of white light bored into his barely open eyes, pouring into his consciousness, his very soul...leaving him empty.

He was certain of two things, then. He was floating.

And he would never Morph again.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers and Revival

Chapter II- Answers and Revival

Somewhere in the mountains, Colorado, January 2013.

Tommy Oliver lay face down in a pool of his own blood.

Thirty-five years on this planet, six as a Power Ranger, and never yet had he known in his heart that it was over. Tommy did not give up. He did not surrender. He fought until he was dead, or the Evil was gone.

This was different.

It couldn't have been more than an hour since the attack, since he'd arrived at the home of his close friend, Adam Park, to discuss an evacuation plan. He should've seen it coming...should have known. Ivan Ooze had materialized in Adam's living room, six and a half feet tall and comprised of his own violet slime.

"Oh," he'd said in mock surprise, clapping a hand to his chest, "A reunion!"

Then he'd blown the entire house to smithereens. Tommy had fallen first, taking the full force of one of Ivan's electric bolts. Adam remained standing long enough to defeat an oozemen; one of Ivan's self-created henchmen. Then he too, fell. Tommy had not expected Ooze, whom he and his team, Adam included, had destroyed many years ago, to be the next to reveal himself as one with his eyes set on Earth. He'd seen Rita, Goldar, and Lord Zedd, and expected them. He saw a new monstrosity, unnamed and terrible in both appearance and power, lay waste to three Power Ranger teams. And last, he'd witnessed Mesogog return from the dead and slaughter his old Dino Thunder team, along with the SPD and Samurai teams.

It was impossible.

Two long dead villains alive and at full power, one renegade warlord, and three of possibly the most powerful Evil beings to ever be born had joined forces to eliminate the Power Rangers. Tommy had foreseen a large scale attack, though far too late. Andros, the Red Space Ranger, and a friend of Tommy's, had informed him shortly before his death, that he'd witnessed the destruction of each and every villain that previous Power Ranger teams had defeated, at the hands of these five, in the grand scheme to take over Earth for themselves, and rule the galaxy unopposed. Andros's team had been slain, battling alongside the Lost Galaxy Rangers on Earth's moon, defending against the retaking of Zedd's Moon Base. Goldar had done the deed, and Andros said he laughed as he brought his sword down on each Ranger, somehow invincible against their attacks.

None of that mattered now, however. Not now that he and Adam lay seconds from death, bleeding profusely in the wreckage that once was Adam's house. The bone-chilling cold that swept in from outside was not even felt on Tommy's bare skin. He knew he'd lost far too much blood to feel much of anything. Here, he would die. He was sure of it. He was proud to die alongside Adam, a good and fierce warrior, and an even better friend. He regretted not taking Ooze along with him, the one who had defeated the Alien Rangers from Aquitar, the Megaforce team, and the Ninja Storm team, mercilessly vaporizing their families, and enemies, in what appeared to be an uncontrollable rage.

He regretted not putting a stop to Mesogog for good, and that fact caused the deaths of three good teams, his own, SPD, and the Samurai Rangers. And Zedd and Rita, along with Goldar, had wiped out a startling total of nine whole teams between them.

Tommy could have at least tried.

No other Ranger had more experience than he, not one had seen as much chaos. He understood how to defeat these invaders, had learned how they stole their power from the...

A flash of pure white light cracked Tommy's eyelids into a slit, though he could see nothing. Heat seemed to radiate from everything around him, singeing his clothes. He was not sure what was happening, nor did he even care. He would be dead soon anyways.

And then, the light faded, and he felt himself laying on his back on a very soft surface.

Undisclosed location, March 2013.

Tommy snapped his eyes open, and immediately panic set in.

His memory was focused on Ivan Ooze, who Tommy was certain had murdered him. He'd passed out from the blood loss, he was positive. Yet he was alive, and his body felt perfectly healed, albeit a bit stiff. He cautiously flexed his entire body, finding that he had full use of his limbs, and allowed a small smile.

Then it hit him.

He was Ooze's prisoner. That's the only reason he'd be alive. Tommy eased himself into a sitting position, and took notice of his surroundings. He was in a mildly lit room, roughly fifteen feet in both directions. The walls were tiled with white ceramic squares, and the floor a matching grey. Medical equipment of the highest technology adorned the room, displaying his vital signs and other symbols and diagrams he did not understand.

_Ooze wouldn't treat me like this, and neither would Zedd or Rita._

He removed a few adhesive patches from his arms, and chest, and pulled the unnaturally soft blanket from his body. He tested his weight on his feet, and found them stable, at least enough to stand. Tommy was garbed in nurse's scrubs of olive green, though his feet were left bare. The tiled floor was cool to the touch. Tommy scanned the room for his regular clothes, and found them neatly folded on a desk to his right.

After donning his street clothes (red t-shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans) Tommy made for the door, which appeared to be a heavy blast door. He made it three steps before a loud, deep voice shattered the silence and caused him to jump.

"It is good to see you're awake and well, Tommy."

Tommy wheeled around on the spot, fight stance instinctively coming to.

A holographic monitor appeared on a blank stretch of wall in front of his bed, displaying an ancient, pale face.

_Zordon._

Tommy staggered backwards, his mouth open. "Zordon..." Tommy couldn't believe it. As far as he knew, Zordon had been killed, on his own orders, by Andros. But then again, the invaders of the galaxy had all died as well. Perhaps Zordon had also...

"How are you here?" Tommy asked, lost for other words.

Zordon smiled. "Where there is darkness, there will always be a light. Make your way to the Power Chamber, and all will be explained."

Tommy nodded, confusion and trepidation coursing through his mind.

When Tommy navigated the sprawling expanse of corridors and hallways, he arrived in a large, octagonal room with a high ceiling and stainless steel plate flooring. The walls were a black marble, swirled with white. In the center of the room, a large platform laden with holographic Star Wars-style computers sat between Zordon's viewing tube and six white circles embedded in the floor. Two figures, garbed in black jeans and black hooded sweatshirts stood on either side of a short, humanoid robot with a UFO shaped head. The hooded men, Tommy assumed they were men by their posture, were nodding and listening to what the robot was saying.

"And so, they've returned from galaxies unknown to seek their revenge on the Power Rangers, Tommy and Zordon in particular."

Tommy stopped in his tracks.

Zordon's booming voice echoed across the chamber, "Speaking of Tommy, it's good to see you're alive and well."

Tommy's eyes were not focused on Zordon, or the robot he knew to be Alpha, but on the two men. Standing with broad grins less than thirty feet away, were Adam Park and Billy Cranston.

Tommy's two best friends in the entire world.

"Adam, Billy!"

The three veterans, each formerly charged with the defense of the entire planet, each shed blood for the other more than once, collided in a group hug in the center of the power chamber. Tommy wasn't one for being too emotional, and so he held his tears. Barely.

Billy let them fall freely, always being an emotional character.

Adam resigned to allowing one lone tear to break away from his eye before he batted it away, shaking Tommy's hand in turn.

"I was certain that nobody remained after the purge," Billy said, wiping his eyes, "I was informed of Zordon's own survival by the Aquitians, and was teleported here."

Tommy's eyes flicked to Zordon, who remained silent, though returned his gaze, confirming his theory.

Adam blinked away his own shimmering eyes, and turned to Tommy, "Any idea on how they all managed to not stay dead? How many of us are left?"

Tommy opened his mouth to respond, but instead spun to face Zordon. "Ask Zordon, he knows."

The two former Rangers followed Tommy's lead.

"Indeed I do, old friends. I shall start at the beginning."

Billy pressed button on one of the computer terminals, and the massive monitors faded away, allowing unrestricted view of Zordon's face.

"When Andros was forced to destroy my dimensional tube, thus destroying Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, and many other monsters, Zedd, Rita, and Divatox were spared and their minds wiped blank, allowing them to turn Good. While I assumed myself dead, I had forgotten of an ancient artifact that bound me to existence."

"The Shards of Eltar," Tommy said, nodding, his face grave.

"The what?" Billy and Adam asked in unison.

"A device of my mentor's creation," Zordon's booming voice informed them, "Nine and a half thousand years ago, on my home planet of Eltar, Zedd, Rita, Ivan Ooze, and myself poured every iota of energy we could muster into eight shards of a prism, creating a failsafe should we die."

Adam's face contorted with both confusion, and rage. "You _helped_ those three?"

Zordon's face remained impassive. "Do not forget that they were once some of the strongest generals on the frontlines of Good. Now, with eight pieces of the prism safely hidden on Eltar, we wiped our memories of their location, and went our separate ways. Our relationships from there on is history. The secret of this prism, was that it was so powerful after we poured our combined energies into it, that if used by a lone warrior, that warrior could destroy an entire solar system with ease. This is why we shattered it into, what was originally four pieces, and even then saw that the power was too great, and reduced it to eight. I, and Tommy along with me, believe that after I retrieved my Shard and resurrected myself in the hopes of returning to the fight against Evil, Zedd, Rita, and Ivan also remembered their part in the Prism, and empowered themselves as well."

Adam sighed, "That doesn't explain how Goldar, Mesogog, and this new villain came to power."

Zordon pressed on. "As I said, there were eight Shards. Goldar, Mesogog, and the other villain, a warlord from a very distant galaxy named Fallout, obviously each took a Shard for themselves. As for how Ivan and Mesogog returned from the dead, an explanation is simple: Zedd brought them back, knowing he would need their help to destroy over a dozen other fearsome warriors who'd each previously set eyes on Earth. As for how Zedd had the power to do so, again, we look to the Shards. For a brief period, perhaps a year at most, the wielder of a Shard will be temporarily boosted in power, a residual effect of the Shard's having set so long in the temple, and will be nigh on invincible. This is how Goldar slew the Space and Galaxy Rangers on the moon, and how the other villains were likewise able to massacre the previous teams. To answer the second part of your question, Adam, no complete teams remain. Aside from yourselves, and two others, the Power Rangers are no more. And those two others are hidden, and will remain so from _everyone_ until a time I deem fit."

Billy nodded, leaning against the central computer terminal. "Eight shards...six empowered villains...Zordon... Where's the other Shard?"

Zordon allowed a thin smile. "I manifested myself into my physical body, and battled my way through the temple to the last, and most powerful, Shard. This Shard, has the power to compete with all other Shards combined. I retrieved the Shard, however, I lost my physical body in the process. That is the price for attempting to own two Shards. And with this second, more powerful Shard...Billy?"

Billy's fair face cracked into a nerdy grin. "You made the power for another team..."

"Exactly. You three, be you willing, shall head the new six-part team, known as the Phoenix Rangers."

Tommy felt his own face break in a smile, Adam following suit beside him. "I don't think that's even a question of whether we're willing or not, Zordon. I'm in."

"You know I am,' Adam put in, his face showing awe at Zordon's story.

"Affirmative," Billy replied.

Zordon, too, smiled. "Good. Now, the six villains have all but run their course with their temporary power surges, though I do not believe they know this yet. It seems Goldar, somehow permanently empowered to their level, has left Rita and Zedd's service, taking the Tenga Warriors with him. This, in combination with the other five, will create the largest opposition the Power Rangers have ever faced. You will need to be wise, intelligent, powerful, and most importantly, loyal to one another. There will be many tests against you, Rangers. You must pass them, or the Power will be lost, and the Earth along with it."

Tommy met eyes with the other two, each nodding in turn.

"When do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3: New Suits and Bold Moves

Chapter III- New Suits and Bold Moves.

Command Center, March 2013.

"How much longer before the temporary powers wear off, Zordon?"

Tommy Oliver sat with his face in his hands, twenty-eight hours without sleep beginning to wear on him. Billy Cranston was likewise tired, though he did not voice it. Adam had gone to bed at the request of his friends, having objected and protested his stability. In truth, he'd been awake for two days back before Ooze struck, then contained in cryostasis for two months. His stamina was at an all time low. Tommy was nearly there as well, though he and Billy were waiting for Zordon to tell them when he felt his own temporary power cease.

"I would say an hour, maybe less."

Billy yawned, rolling his shoulders. "Zordon, you had incredible power for the past year. While those six were fighting amongst themselves, slaying other villains, what were you doing?"

Even Zordon looked exhausted, "I expended much energy defeating the defenses set around the Shard I was not entitled to, and was greatly weakened. I've made permanent adjustments to my own power that will benefit the Rangers later on, but for the most part I used the Shard to return myself to full strength."

Billy nodded, continuing his work with Alpha on a computer.

Tommy stood, stretching his back and sighing, "Zordon, I think I'm going to head down to my quarters, catch some sleep."

"Aye-aye-aye!" Alpha cried, darting to the main monitor. The entire Power Chamber flashed with a white light followed by a loud buzz, like a school fire alarm. "Oh no, a group of putties have appeared in the flatlands outside Rangoon!"

Tommy and Billy snapped to attention, their faces alert, waiting for Zordon's command.

"Rangers," he boomed.

Adam burst into the Power Chamber, his eyes bloodshot, garbed in red pajamas.

"While your suits are ready, your weapons are not. You will have to engage this foe without the help of your Zords,"

"The old fashioned way," Tommy muttered.

"This will be the first test of your new powers. Each of you will select an animal representative of your personalities, and do battle with that as your symbol. Your colors are also your own choosing, breaking tradition. Go, now, and choose."

Tommy turned to Billy.

"I'm blue. It's who I am. And I think I'll choose the Great White Shark as my animal symbol."

"A wise choice," Zordon called, "Intelligent, without need for evolution."

Adam sighed. "I want to be red. I've been black, and green, but never a leader figure. I think I can do it. And, I choose the Alpha Wolf."

"A natural leader, swift, and cunning. Very fitting, Adam."

Tommy shrugged, his mind more on the Putties attacking innocent people than on colors and animals. Then a thought struck his mind...

"Black."

Adam raised his eyebrows, as did Billy.

"I was the Black Dino Ranger, so there's my defiance to Mesogog. And it's a universal color of respect. Respect for the dead, for the fallen Rangers. I don't have an animal, though."

Tommy shrugged again. Billy nodded, and Adam lowered his head in respect.

"A man once said, 'Up front, there ought to be a Man in Black'," Zordon said, his voice low, "That is what you are, Tommy. The Man in Black. As for your animal power, do not worry. I have one you may prefer. For now, Rangers, take the Morphers from Alpha, and stop the Putties' harassment."

The three walked onto the six circular tiles in the floor, their respective colors now shining brilliantly. Tommy's tile was a few feet behind the first line where Billy and Adam stood. He placed his feet on the pad, adrenaline pumping. Billy and Adams' pads were embossed with their animal symbols, while Tommy's was blank.

"Call to your powers, Rangers."

Alpha handed each a rectangular, thin silver belt buckle (obviously a Morpher), each with the proper colors tinted into the intricate engravings. In the center of these Morphers, was the nostalgically familiar gold Power Coins, each roughly the size of a fifty-cent piece. Again, Tommy's was blank, unmarked.

"Adam, you Morph first." Zordon instructed.

Adam held the Morpher in both hands, arms extended in front of him. "Red Ranger Power!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls and high ceiling.

There was a flash of electric-red light, followed by the _whoosh_ of air rushing past Tommy's face.

The light cleared, and in Adam's place, was the Red Ranger.

His suit, however, was unlike any Tommy had seen before, and it filled him with awe.

This armor consisted of a black body glove, encasing Adam from the tips of his toes to his fingers, stopping at the bottom of the jaw like a turtleneck. His chest and back were protected by a half-inch thick metallic plate, as were his waist, groin and backside, thighs, knees, feet (in the form of shin-guard-boots), forearms, and shoulders. There were gaps in the armor, such as the bicep which was unprotected, though Tommy was confident the body glove was adequate. The helmet was space-age. From the eyes up to the top of the head, was a chrome dome, sleek and streamlined. It was almost like some cross between a Stormtrooper and a futuristic ninja.

"Wow..." Adam whispered, a slight shake in his voice, "Even the suits we wore against Ooze weren't this powerful..."

Billy snapped his Morpher up. "Blue Ranger Power!"

The Morphing process was repeated, though his armor a bold, intelligent blue.

_My turn._

"Black Ranger Power!"

The effect was instantaneous, as he expected, though the sensation was completely new. When he'd been part of the Mighty Morphin', Zeo, Turbo, and Dino Thunder teams, his entire body had been hit with a slight electric jolt when Morphing. This time, his body _vibrated_, and grew hot, then cool, and then the feelings were gone, replaced by that energetic boost you get when you've just gotten three or four solid nights of sleep, only twice as strong.

He flexed in the suit, his mobility unhindered in the slightest.

"Damn," he said, chuckling to himself, "Those guys don't stand a chance."

.

.

Moon Base, March 2013

Rita Repulsa strode into Zedd's chamber, her ludicrous attire as flashy as ever.

"Zedd!" She cawed, her voice not unlike nails on a chalkboard, "Zordon got his hands on his fucking Shard! And the bigger Shard!"

Zedd dipped his skinless head, his brain exposed, "I'm aware of this, Rita. He will no doubt create a new team of Rangers."

Rita shrieked. "We still haven't killed off Tommy Oliver! If Zordon gets to him first, we're fucked!"

Zedd sprang from his chair, seizing his wife by the throat. "There are six of us, six! One human cannot defeat us all."

He released her with a snarl. "No," she said, her fury at the breaking point, "But Billy Cranston and Adam Park are unaccounted for as well!"

Zedd stopped his approach towards the viewing balcony, Earth rotating outside its reach. "What?"

"Yes, I was about to tell you that. We're knee deep in shit here. Mesogog won't join us, he wants the Earth for himself! So do Goldar, Ooze, and Fallout! And what's worse, Fallout just gained control over the big ass army of Piranhatrons! Remember Divatox's henchmen?"

"Yes, Rita, I remember. Our Putties are more of a match than his Piranhatrons, however. Ivan's Oozemen are formidable, of course, and so are Goldar's Tengas. But we've got the advantage of having an army of monsters and Evil beings a millennia old at our disposal."

Rita nodded, electrocuting a caged rabbit with her staff, "You'd think that two beings, married no less, who can control the molecular balance of the shit around them, would have done away with Zordon ages ago."

"He's powerful, no doubt, but we will massacre him. We'll- What is that?"

Zedd stormed over to the balcony, pressing a finger to his temple. He roared in anger, slamming his fist down on the railing.

"What?" Rita asked, flinching.

"Fucking look for yourself."

Outside of Rangoon, March 2013.

Tommy finished off a charging Putty armed with one of their signature swords, dodging an energy bolt from it. He kicked the sword out of its hand, and caught it, slashing diagonally across its chest. A torrent of sparks followed, and the Putty hit the ground, where it disintegrated into a wisp of grey dust.

Adam landed an aerial roundhouse kick, snapping his Putty's neck.

Billy finished off the last one with an impressive straight right palm strike, followed by a Judo throw that landed the Putty on its head.

Tommy and the others regrouped, clapping one another on the shoulders.

"Billy, that didn't look like the Karate me and Jason showed you?"

Billy shrugged, "I had the Alien Rangers show me a thing or two."

Adam held his hands out, staring down at his suit. "Zordon has outdone himself this time."

"Yeah he has." Tommy agreed, stretching.

An Asian woman followed by two men with cameras jogged across the rice field, speaking to one another in rapid Burmese.

"Shit," Billy said, clapping a hand to his belt to teleport out.

"Wait." Tommy held a hand up, "This is good."

"How so?" Adam asked.

"Defiance."

The reporter stopped ten feet from them, cautious to approach any further. Tommy waved her over.

She motioned for the other men, who held their cameras at shoulder level. She said something to Tommy in her native tongue, but Tommy didn't understand.

"English?" the woman asked, smiling encouragingly.

Tommy nodded.

She held the microphone up to her mouth, "I'm here outside Rangoon with what appears to be three Power Rangers who've just defeated a patrol of the loathed Putties. Tell us," She pointed the microphone to Tommy, "Are you the Power Rangers?"

Tommy thought of all the dead Rangers, of Kim, Kat, Zack,Trini...

"Damn right we are, and we're here to stay. To you six who dared invade _our_ galaxy, you're in trouble, because the Power Rangers are back and stronger than ever."

The reporter nodded, a wide smile on her face.

Tommy felt charisma soar through him, and he snatched the microphone. "You guys, up there on the moon or wherever you're hiding, listen up. Remember the Green Dragon Ranger? How about the White Ranger, or the Red Zeo, Red Turbo, or Black Dino Thunder Rangers? You should, because that's exactly who I am," He pointed to Adam, who had puffed his chest out and was standing proud, "This is the second original Black Power Ranger. Rita, you remember. He was also the Green Zeo, and Green Turbo Rangers," Tommy pointed next at Billy, "This is the original Blue Ranger, and as much as veteran as myself. So sit up there and think about that."

Tommy dropped the microphone, a familiar feeling in his mind, the feeling of hatred. Hatred for Zedd and the others, though Zedd most of all. He _wanted_ them to know who was hurting them.

With that, the three teleported back to the command center.


	4. Chapter 4: Along Came a Spider

_Chapter IV- Along came a Spider._

_Angel Grove, California, March 2013._

Tommy Oliver adjusted his tie, leaning against the bar inside Ernie's Bar N' Grill.

Billy sat in a barstool to his left, sipping a fine brandy. Adam had a bottle of _Rolling Rock_ beer in one hand, his other supporting his head. Tommy sighed, exhausted himself. Despite their success with the Putties, they'd each been crestfallen after Tommy's brazen move to the press. "Ernie," Tommy said to the heavyset man behind the counter, "Can I get a beer?"

"Sure thing, Tommy. It's good to see you back in town. What're you having?"

"A _Rolling Rock_ will be fine."

Ernie nodded, handing Tommy the green bottle. He popped the top, nearly inhaling the bitter brew. Tommy didn't drink, and when he did it was on rare occasions. Or when he needed to relax, like right then.

_He and Billy and Adam had returned to the Command Center, feeling defiant and proud._

_ "The world knows that you're a legend now, Tommy." Billy said, clapping him on the shoulder._

_ "Yeah," Adam removed his helmet, "And us too. It was a very bold move."_

_ "It'll give the people of Earth someone to look up to, knowing that they've been watching us for years, thinking each color was a different person. We can be icons of hope."_

_ "And targets," Zordon boomed, his voice serious, "For anyone wishing to discover the Power Rangers' identities."_

_ Tommy met Zordon's gaze, almost recoiling. "The planet needs something to fight for, Zordon. Police officers die every day, along with soldiers, innocent people, anyone who stands up to these invaders' harassment."_

_ Zordon's face was impassive. "It cannot be undone, though I wish it could. I expected more wisdom from you, Rangers. Your task now is to find the next three members of your team, and recruit them. Go now, and do so."_

And so Tommy and the others were here, at Ernie's new bar. Seeing Zordon disappointed in him, in all of them, was something he hadn't seen before. It was like a hammerblow. Six years as a Power Ranger, six years fighting Evil, and he'd not let him down once. _There's a first time for everything,_ he thought, scoffing and taking another swig of beer.

"Well, sitting here isn't doing us any good." Adam said, dropping his empty beer onto the lacquered wood bar with a _clunk_.

"You're right," Tommy said, treating his likewise, "We need to be doing like we were asked."

Billy finished his glass, sliding it and a twenty-dollar bill to Ernie, "I've got us, Ernie."

"Alright. You know, if you guys are bored tonight, there's always the fights on Friday nights at the Event Center."

Tommy frowned, "Fights?"

Ernie set Billy's glass in the sink, "Yeah, kind of like the ones you guys used to do at the Youth Center, just in a cage. I hear those UFC stars, Jon Jones and...What's the other guy's first name...Silva, something Silva."

"Anderson Silva?" Adam suggested.

"Yeah, that's him. Anyway, some kid won a dream opportunity, and they teamed up to train him. I guess he's been training for a year now, and his debut is at _our_ Event Center. Pretty cool, huh?"

Tommy thought for a moment. The next Power Ranger would need to be able to handle himself hand to hand with extreme talent, they'd need to be loyal, trustworthy. Tommy didn't think heading off to some amateur cagefight would yield any of the required results. Maybe, _maybe_, he'd find a good enough fighter. _I might at least find inspiration at the fights. Hell, maybe I can get Jon Jones to be the next Ranger._

_ As if._

He snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, pretty cool. Well, you guys want to go?"

Billy shrugged, but was already donning his jacket.

"Sure," Adam sighed, "Why not?"

...

...

His fight was last on the card, the main event.

Kevin Frost bounced on his heels, his hood rising and falling into his field of vision. His fists clenched, the tape on his hands flexing. He could hear each of the eleven-hundred people cheering in the crowd, some booing, others simply making noise. He could hear his walkout song being played.

A hand touched his shoulder. Kevin turned to the face of Anderson Silva, his favorite mixed martial artist. "Use what you 'ave learned. You will win."

On Kevin's other side, Jon "Bones" Jones gripped his arm. "Work your hands and kicks, remember to keep him at a distance. He's stronger than you, so if you go to the ground, focus on reversals, then elbows, then escape."

Kevin nodded, slapping in his mouthguard.

In front of him, the doors opened, and the flickering strobe lights poured in, temporarily blinding him.

...

_Moon Base, March 2013._

Rita Repulsa was smiling, revealing her pearl-white teeth.

Beside her, stood Lord Zedd. "Are you sure this will work, Rita? We have a name to make."

She scoffed, turning her back to him. "Of course it will work. No more monsters made from enchanted garbage, only real monsters now."

Zedd sat down in his throne, lost in thought. _Enchanted, ha. She calls it magic. It was not magic, it was molecular manipulation._ They had to get a foothold on Earth before one of the other four did. It'd been just as hard lately to attack Earth as it used to be with the Rangers present since Zordon's return, and his energy shield reactivated. Rita had better not fuck this up.

"Who do you have in mind?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

Rita spun on the spot, her smile even wider. She leaned on her staff. "Arachaos."

Zedd sprang to his feet, startled at the genius in her plan. "Arachaos... The spider monster from Sabanndai?"

"The very same, Zeddy."

"Son of a bitch, you may have finally found a suitable warrior. Send him down. He'll make Tommy pay for being so ballsy on camera."

...

_Angel Grove Event Center, March 2013_

Kevin stood, breathing heavily though not winded, in the center of the octagon. On his left, the referee had a light grip on his wrist. A man with a cheap, bulky looking camera stepped closer to him for a better view. "Our referee Peter Ludwal has stopped this fight at one minute exactly into the very first round. Your winner, by knockout," The ref threw his hand into the air, "Kevin, 'Snowman', Frost!"

The crowd was thunderous. Jon clapped him on the shoulder. Anderson walked across the cage, shaking the other coach's hand. Kevin shook his opponent's hand, "Good fight, bro. You almost had me there."

He grunted. "That was some Anderson Silva versus Vitor Belfort shit right there."

Kevin shrugged, and shook his hand a second time.

After the fight, Kevin said goodbye to Jon and Anderson, vowing to return to train with Anderson on Monday. That was how he worked: College on Tuesdays and Thursdays, training at the Angel Grove Martial Arts Academy Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. At least, that'd been his life since winning the drawing to be trained by the two best of MMA. Both Jon and Anderson, no doubt ordered by UFC President, Dana White, had agreed to take eighteen months to train an amateur fighter from Angel Grove, the legendary home of the Power Rangers. As of the end of September, he'd be on his own to try and make it as a professional mixed martial artist.

He reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling his car keys out. "Come on," he groaned, fumbling through them. He finally grabbed the one labeled "Buick", and crammed it in the lock. Clambering into his car, he tossed his bag which contained his fight shorts into the backseat. Sighing, he flicked the radio on, and pulled out of the Event Center parking lot. Angel Grove was a beautiful, clean, peaceful city in the daylight. But at night, its beauty increased tenfold. The streets were lit with a pleasant white light; a gentle wind blew in off the sea, through the park. Occasionally you'd see pedestrians walking the sidewalks, unafraid of being mugged or robbed as they would have to be in other cities. Police rarely responded to calls involving serious crimes, mostly dealing with minor offenses that were impossible to avoid in any largely populated area: assault, alcohol related crimes, vandalism, petty theft.

Kevin rolled to a stop at the light.

In his mind's eye, he suddenly remembered something he'd seen after the fight. While all the other fans were leaving their seats, three men remained sitting, all staring intently at him. He'd found it strange, but was caught up in the euphoria of his win. He'd even had the chance to talk to a real reporter for being an apprentice to two champions. But the men did not approach him after the fight, and vanished in the blink of an eye.

_Strange. _

...

_Command Center, March 2013_

Tommy, Billy, and Adam teleported back to the Command Center.

They'd been unable to find any recruits, though Tommy had felt confident about the last fighter, Kevin Frost. He was modest in the ring, respectful to his opponent, and a jaw-dropping mix of Silva and Jones as a fighter. Tommy remembered vividly how the kid dropped his hands, getting into his opponent's head, and bobbed and weaved through a series of rapid strikes before knocking the other kid out with a straight kick to the face.

"No leads today, Zordon."

The Eltarian's face did not seem discouraged. "Rome was not built in one day, Tommy. Continue your search. What of the young man who won the main event?"

Billy smiled, and Adam shook his head, chuckling at Zordon's impossible insight. Tommy leaned against the computer monitors, clapping his hands together, "Nothing gets past you. Yeah, he seemed like a well mannered kid, and a talented fighter. But I don't know anything about him."

The three Rangers yawed, almost in unison.

"Tomorrow," Zordon boomed, "I want you to meet him in person. Since you are a business owner, you can perhaps persuade him into meeting you at your casino, or at the Youth Center."

Billy frowned, and Adam raised his eyebrows. "You own a casino?"

"You bought the Youth Center?"

Tommy shifted. He didn't like to be thought of as a wealthy businessman. He'd only had a run of good luck financially due to a few intelligent investments in the stock market. "Yeah," he said, "I bought the Youth Center when Ernie came back to Angel Grove, and opened his bar. I couldn't let the place go... And yes, I bought a small casino."

Billy took a step forward, a quizzical look on his face, "Don't you have to be of Native American descent to avoid impossible income taxation?"

Tommy shrugged, "I guess my family history can be traced back to Native American lineage. It's not a particularly large casino..."

Zordon boomed, "It's the Green Falcon Casino, and a respectable establishment it is."

Adam grinned, "That's the only casino in Angel Grove, the new one. I've actually been there... The 'Green Falcon'... A tribute to your days as the Green and White Rangers?"

Tommy nodded, and Adam clapped him on the shoulder, "That place is great!" He encouraged.

Billy nodded in Tommy's direction, "Congratulations, Tommy. Being financially successful is an achievement most do not experience."

Adam laughed, probably at Billy's nerdy way of talking, "We'll have to stay a few nights there, sometime."

Tommy smiled, glad to be in the company of friends, "Yeah, we will. Alright Zordon, I'll talk to him."

"Good, now rest, Rangers. Tomorrow, we rebuild."

...

_Green Falcon Casino, Angel Grove, March 2013_

"I'm glad you decided to meet me here, Mr. Frost."

Across the polished wood table, a good looking blonde kid of with a trim, muscular build extended his hand, which Tommy shook. "I don't understand why you want to meet me," he said, ordering a beer from a passing waiter, "We don't know each other."

Lying wasn't Tommy's game, but this was a matter of the top importance: The protection of Earth. He'd say whatever he had to. "Well, I watched your debut fight."

The kid's eyes went vacant for a moment, then he started as if suddenly realizing something, "Yeah! I saw you and two other guys. You were watching me pretty closely."

"Yes, we were."

"Why?" his voice was demanding, authoritive.

_Bold, outspoken. Good._

Tommy pressed his fingertips together, "I'm a wealthy guy, man. You're a talented fighter, easily championship material."

The kid's face was stone, calculating. "How would you know?"

Tommy fell silent. He couldn't just go on and tell the kid he was a Power Ranger. He reached inside his suit jacket, withdrawing his wallet. He pulled an ID card out, sliding it across the table.

"Look for yourself."

Kevin read the card aloud, "Dr. Thomas Oliver. Seventh-Degree Black belt in Karate, Purple belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Six-time winner of the National Karate Tournament here in the States. So, you've got fighting experience."

"A bit," Tommy replied.

"And you want to sponsor me? In what way?" He was more relaxed, less defensive.

"Well," Tommy started, preparing his well rehearsed sales pitch, "For people to see the logo of the 'Green Falcon Casino and Resort,' the only casino in the city of the Power Rangers, on your shorts, or your shirt, it'd make you look impressive."

"I don't need to look impressive, Dr. Oliver. I'm confident in my abilities." The kid was straightforward, though not rude. Tommy liked that.

"And you should be, trust me. I'll just put the question to you, then: Would you like to be sponsored by the Green Falcon Casino?"

The kid didn't even hesitate. "Your casino pays for most of the fight nights at the Event Center. Yeah, I'd like that." He extended a hand, which Tommy shook.

"Great," he said, smiling encouragingly, "I'll have my guy send the papers over to you and your trainers, and we'll get them official."

Kevin stiffened. "Papers? Like, a contract?"

Tommy pressed the smile, "It's no commitment on your part, whatsoever. And no, we don't get a cut of your winnings. Basically it's just ink on your shirt or shorts. It boosts your prestige, and opens your assets to all of mine. I've got good contacts in the fight industry, Dana White included. He sometimes comes in here."

Kevin did a very good job of hiding his elation. "I'd be happy to sign them, Mr. Oliver."

Tommy waved at him, as if dismissing something, "No, no. We're not only business partners, I'd like to be actual friends. Please, call me Tommy. Maybe we can spar sometime?"

Kevin grinned, obviously believing he had the youth advantage, though his nod was out of respect. "Sure, I bet I could learn something from such a decorated Karate Master as yourself. I'm going to go hit the tables, good evening, Tommy."

Tommy nodded, and left the table.

..

..

_Angel Grove Park, March 2013._

The alarm had sounded that morning, waking the Rangers from their slumber.

Tommy stood, fully Morphed, in Angel Grove Park. Billy and Adam at his sides, fight stances assumed. At the sight of them, a crowd of pedestrians had assembled.

"Yes, we're the Power Rangers, but-"

An attractive girl in her twenties put her hands on Billy's chest plate, and he shrugged her off. "Ma'am, you must vacate the park's premises immediately, we have reports of extraterrestrial adversaries landing in this area."

She and the others stared at him.

"There's about to be a monster attack." Adam translated.

The crowd thinned istantly.

Billy brushed makeup off his armor, muttering, "Not even my type..."

Adam chuckled, as did Tommy. They, among the other, now deceased Rangers, were the few who knew Billy was gay. It didn't bother Tommy, or Adam, or Zordon or Alpha. He was a good Ranger, and a great friend.

BOOM.

The ground shook, Tommy's knees buckling. The trio scanned the area, waiting for trouble.

"Remember, Rangers, your weapons are now active, but your Zords are not. If this monster is one of Zedd and Rita's, it will grow a hundred times its size."

Tommy nodded, "Send us our weapons, Zordon. We'll need them, I'm sure."

"You may summon them when your body is not enough."

"Right," Adam said, noncommittally.

The Rangers proceeded out into the center of the park's clearing, its beauty lost in the tense moment. There wasn't anything here...

BOOM.

This crash was closer, mere yards away. All three veteran warriors whirled on the spot, ready to engage the enemy.

Twenty Putties landed in a cloud of smoke directly in front of them, bearing the "Z" of Zedd's army. A hundred feet away, at least another twenty Putties landed in a similar fashion, taking off into the city. Car sirens and screams soon followed.

Tommy clapped Billy on the shoulder, "Radio the police, tell them to hold the Putties by the park until we can deal with them."

Billy pressed two fingers to the side of his helmet, and began speaking rapidly.

Tommy nodded to Adam, and the two were off.

The Putties hadn't changed a bit, still brawling like animals. Tommy's more refined, technical Karate put them down, one flying kick after another. Adam swept the legs out of one Putty with a low kick, then finished him with a head stomp. He dispatched two more with lightning speed in his hands. Despite the ease of the Putty's defeat, Tommy knew that Zedd would not give up so easily.

BOOM.

This time, whatever it was, appeared right beside Tommy and Adam.

"Look out!" Billy called, but it was far too late.

Tommy and Adam both were struck with what felt like a charging horse, hurling them head over heels through the air. Tommy was blinded by the strike, but Adam saw the burst of orange-white sparks soar from where he'd been hit. Tommy felt himself crash through both metal and glass, imagining a car. Adam was _positive_ he'd taken a dozen branches off the decorative pine trees planted throughout the park before slamming into the trunk of an oak.

"You two okay?" Billy's voice asked over the helmet comm.

Tommy flexed his body. He seemed to be intact, albeit sore as if he'd had his ass thoroughly beaten. "Yeah, I'm alright. What is it?"

"A giant, demonic looking spider."

"Great," Adam sighed.

Tommy had been right, it was a taxi that he'd leveled. The driver had somehow made it out just in time, and was staring at Tommy in awe. "Sorry," Tommy said, shrugging, "Get out of here before you get thrown like that, alright?"

The taxi driver bolted.

Tommy and Adam regrouped in front of the spider, sizing it up.

It must've been eight feet tall, with legs fifteen feet long each. Its pincers were white, clearly pure bone, and looked sharp enough to sever diamonds. It had but two eyes, unlike the standard eight, and its mouth was like that of a shark's, full of rows of razor sharp teeth. What caught the Rangers unawares, however, was not its appearance. They'd dealt with monsters worse than this guy. It was his _voice_. "Hello, Rangersss," the spider hissed, sounding like scraping metal and an air compressor hose releasing at the same time, "Lord Zedd has asssked me to eliminate you. And, sssooo I will. He has promised me control over all of Angel Grove."

Tommy was the first to speak. "I don't think so, bug."

"We don't generally welcome parasites into the city," Adam piped up.

The spider curled its legs inwards, as if preparing to jump.

"Guys, he's energy shielded. We'll have to break it first." Billy informed.

"Right," Tommy acknowledged, "Zordon, our weapons!"

Zordon's voice broke over the comm, "Summon them by name. Billy, yours is the Shark Staff. Adam, yours is the Alpha Wolf Sword. Tommy, you may summon your Dragon Dagger."

Tommy staggered, disbelief mixed with his unbreakable focus on the spider. _Ask questions later._

"Shark Staff!" Billy shouted, his hands aloft. A bolt of blue electricity stuck his palms, and flattened into a seven foot rod. This rod, clearly a Bo Staff, was as blue as Billy's suit, though the ends were silver, and intricate carvings of sharks were embroidered into the metal. Billy examined it, nodding.

"Alpha Wolf Sword!" Adam cried, holding his hands as Billy had.

After the same process, Adam held a long, wide sword, the blade as red as his armor. Its length allowed for choice between one or two hands on the grip, and its lion carving design fit Adam perfectly.

"Dragon Dagger!" Tommy shouted.

His weapon's arrival was different, materializing at his waist instead of his hands. He drew it from its loop, and for a moment, he felt nostalgia soar through him.

It was the original Dragon Dagger. Though where the previous had been green on the blade and pommel, it was now a deep, bold black, lined with gold.

It was perfect. But if he had the dagger...

He pressed the flute-dagger to his mouth (through the helmet), and took in breath.

"No, Tommy," Zordon interjected, "Yes, you will command your old Dragonzord. However, it is not ready for battle."

Tommy slowly lowered the weapon, his mind racing.

"You must focus on defeating this foe, Rangers."

None of them responded, instead raising their newfound tools.

The spider leapt forward, crossing the distance between them with apparent ease. Tommy dove to the side, rolling out of harm's way. The others did likewise. Except for Billy.

Tommy caught a fleeting view of the Blue Ranger holding the staff aloft like a spear, touching the spider on one of his legs. An instant before he was pummeled under a torrent of hairy appendages, Billy's weapon emitted a small, loud _crack!_ The gunshot-like sound was followed by a small spark of sapphire electricity. When the two beings made contact, a shower of sparks flew forth from the mess of Power Ranger and arachnid, tangled into one another.

The spider, having crushed Billy underneath itself, hissed and recoiled, trampling him in an attempt to backpedal all eight legs. Adam shoulder-rolled to Billy's side, laying a hand on his chestplate. "Billy, you alright?"

Tommy watched Billy stir, and slowly began to shift. "Affirmative," his voice sounded hoarse, winded. As if he'd just run a marathon. "Its energy shield is gone. I think I absorbed it all when it hit me."

_That'd be why he's half-dead,_ Tommy thought, drawing his dagger and helping Billy to his feet. Taking in that much negative energy at once was very dangerous, and Billy was lucky to still be standing. He pointed his weapon at the spider, who had reorganized itself, slowly strafing to their right, probably planning on pouncing again. Tommy loosed two bolts of silver light, each striking trees around the monster, setting them aflame.

_The laser blast has been improved,_ he thought, circling in unison with the spider.

"My Lord and Empresss will be pleasssed when I dessstroy you!"

Adam was on his feet, sword at the ready. Billy seemed dazed but intact. Tommy assessed the situation. _He leaps from a distance, yet recoils when we get too close and hit him at melee range. And we can't take too many more of those hits that Billy took..._

"Guys," he commanded, forming an instant plan, "Get in close and batter him, but watch his legs."

"Got it," they replied simultaneously.

Tommy charged forward, dagger upside down in his hand. Adam and Billy split up, flanking from either side. The great spider hissed, spraying a white foam in Tommy's direction.

_Shit._

He leapt high into the air, aided by the suit, and observed the foam's effect on a park bench. It melted it into a puddle. Landing on his feet, he took a single step, and slashed the monster across the face and pincers with the Dragon Dagger, which emitted more sparks. Tommy then retreated with a back-handspring. Billy and Adam fought likewise, striking swiftly then rolling out of harm's way. The arachnid hissed louder than ever, knocking whole trees over in its fury. "Keep it up, Rangers!" Tommy encouraged.

They proceeded with the hit-and-fade tactic, dancing in and out before the monster could retaliate.

The city's authorities had now arrived on scene, and gunshots rang out from the streets. They were no doubt attacking the Putties.

Two police officers, one thin and muscular, the other heavyset, pounded into the park, shotguns in hand. Tommy thought he recognized the gangly, awkward form in which they ran...

He was struck across the chest again, hurtling fifteen feet across the freshly mowed grass. Grimacing from the dull ache that now occupied his entire frontal region, he scrambled to his feet, scooping his dagger from where it had fallen, and leaping back into the fray.

"He's seriously wounded, guys, there's blood everywhere. Keep it up!" Adam shouted, snap-kicking a pincer out of his face and attacking with his sword.

He was right. Grey-silver pools had begun to form around the monster, who still fought on valiantly. Tommy was losing his edge, his muscles exhausted from being struck twice by the spider. Billy had been hit the hardest, and his own constitution was wavering. Adam took another shot, cart wheeling through the air and collapsing a guidance board.

Tommy landed two more cuts and a laser blast, feeling that perhaps the monster was too powerful to handle on their own, that maybe they need to regroup, when the spider's legs buckled, quivering under the strain of trying to stay upright. It kicked out at both Billy and Tommy, missing them but gaining the split second's distraction to scuttle in the opposite direction. Adam regrouped with the other two, his breathing labored.

"Where the hell is it going?" he asked through ragged breaths.

Billy started forward, "Toward the street, let's go!"

Tommy followed without comment. Billy was right, as usual. The spider was fast, faster than a stallion, and reached the crowd of police (who had yet to bring down more than two Putties due to their lack of energy-based weapons) far before the Rangers broke through the trees. "You cannot win, Rangerssss!" It spat, launching foam at one of the patrol cars, reducing it to molten goo. The spider pounced on an officer, flooring him instantly. The man did not stir. The monster proceeded with spitting the acid-foam at cars, people, anyone it could see. Tommy tried not to notice that the spider accurately hit two police officers, who were surely dead.

"Black Ranger," Billy said, clapping him on the shoulder. Tommy turned, acknowledging his use of color rather than name, to avoid the officers' overhearing, "The foam, we'll use that. When it spits, shoot the glob with your laser and it'll spray back at him."

Tommy nodded, as did Adam.

Tommy raised the dagger, leveling it with the spider, and fired.

His timing was perfect. The silver bolt hit the next globule of white corrosive fluid, heating it past the boiling point, and spraying it back into the monster's face. The spider recoiled violently, legs flailing and destroying the surrounding cars. It flopped onto its back, screaming in its horrible hiss. Writhing in what Tommy imagined was unendurable agony, the spider rolled into a café, shattering the plate windows and scattering tables. Then, the arachnid suddenly fell still, its body smoking.

The Rangers stood by, cautiously waiting.

BOOM!

The spider exploded like a hand grenade, or ten of them, decimating the coffee house and several cars nearby. The officers began radioing for the fire department and EMTs. Tommy turned to his friends, weary and barely standing. "We had our hands full with that one, but good work, guys."

"You too, Tommy."

"Yeah," Billy agreed, examining the wrecked park and street, "You kept your cool and led us well."

The two officers from the park stopped in front of the Rangers, their faces wide in astonishment. Tommy instantly recognized them.

_Bulk and Skull..._

"Hey," the skinny one, Skull, piped up, "Can we, uh, get you some assistance?"

"Yeah," Bulk put in, puffing his chest out, "Like, a paramedic?"

Tommy snorted, nodding to the other Rangers, and teleported, leaving their high school classmates behind.

... ...

... ...

_I just wanted to thank those of you who read my work. Please leave a review, follow, favorite, etc. Everyone's opinions are valuable to me, and I do listen to them. Feel free to PM me as well with ideas, and I'll think them over. Check out my other stories. Chapter Five coming soon!_

"_Without my fans, I'd be nowhere." – Jason David Frank._


End file.
